Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare
Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare '''(機動戦士ガンダム：革命戦争) or also known as Gundam: R.W. is a new television series inspired by Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS and based off from Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Endless Waltz. Plot Between the years of 2234-2259 U.E.A.D. the time of humanity expanding their race and to continue to explore outside from Earth into the stars. They explore from star to star inhabiting unclaimed worlds and eventually finding unusual allies. Meeting new advanced species across the stars and formed an alliance called the Universe Cooperative Alliance or U.C.A for short. An Alliance formed to serve and protect the stars with security and protection. They all lived happily and peacefully across the stars. As they continue to live together they begin to develop new projects such as large mobile suits codename Gundam for construction purposes and assisting the public. But when it comes in large mobile suits there will always be one bad apple in the tree. A certain organization also is known as the Monarch Dynasty wanted to use the Gundam to control and conquer the stars and create an empire. What started out as small terrorist attacks. The U.C.A. managed to handle that but there was more to this picture than meets the eye. That is until all brakes loose which started a Universal War. There plan was to take the Stars and control every resource on the U.C.A. controlled worlds. The M.D. nearly overrun them. The U.C.A. would not stand for this as they manage to construct more powerful and advance mobile suits into battle machines for a stronger defense. They formed a new rebellion team called the Freedom Rangers. The Freedom Rangers fought back and now they keep the M.D. at bay continuing to fight on till the end of it all. History/Timeline 2100, 2235 - 2237 U.E.A.D. - Expansion of the Universe The beginning of humans traveling far into the universe and beyond, colonizing worlds and creating new allies; The Universal Cooperative Alliance. Early 2338 U.E.A.D. - Universe Golden Age The Golden Age of the United Universe. Late 2238 U.E.A.D. - Monarchy Dynasty Birth A man named Lexar Alexander I the man who formed the M.D. as he wanted to "reform" the universe as he says wanting to fix corruption the universe. He was joined by his brothers Nason Alexander II and Kason Alexander III making them the most wanted in the universe. Dead or Alive. 2239 U.E.A.D. - M.D. Attempted Invasion Lexar's first attempt was to destroy the U.C.A HQ in New York City on December 1, 2239 A.D. but failed tried to use Guerrilla Warfare on the Headquarters but lost destroying them from the planetary defense systems. 2242 U.E.A.D. - E.C. Massacre The second attempt was by Nason was making a killing massacre using gundam on one of Earth's colonized planets. It was somewhat making progress leaving causalities but sadly once again goes into defeat by death by highly skilled pilots only leaving left was Kason. 2246 U.E.A.D. - M.D. Assualt The third attempt but Kason was creating more foolproof plans so he does not end up like his brothers. He had become very successful already taking ten planets during his voyage and nonstop since. The U.C.A knew one of the three brothers would step up their game and so they have which brings the "Freedom Rangers" and bringing the long civil war between the M.D. and U.C.A. and the Freedom Rangers. 2247 - 2258 U.E.A.D. - The Universal War The long war between the U.C.A, Freedom Rangers and the M.D. 2259 U.E.A.D. - Peace Time The end of The Universal Civil War and peacetime to all of the universe and beyond. Characters Species * Human - The very ambitious, creative and adventurous modern homo sapiens to build and explore. * Ossassinstal - A very unique and exotic humanoid extra-terrestrial species that nearly share the same traits as humans do. * Prominoid - An Artificial Intelligent Android species capable of learning, working, playing and nearly act as if they were organics. * Felisleo - A mix of full anthropomorphic feline species of Lions, Lioness and so on. They have heightened skills, senses, and warrior-like traits. * Steath - A reptilian species in a mix of fully anthropomorphic reptile species with predatory and violent traits with brutal warrior skills. Protagonists (Freedom Rangers) * Kajima Lander - A Caucasian human male pilot and the Leader of the Freedom Rangers who pilots the "Archangel" Gundam and is the last stand for the Universes independence against the Monarch Dynasty. * Amaya Gnashi - A Caucasian human female pilot that pilots the "Wasp" Gundam. A happy go lucky girl but does take her job seriously as a high professional aerialist in dodging and counter-attacking and as the fastest member. * Nina Okoto - A Felisleo Lioness that pilots the "Liger" Gundam. A sweet, kind, friendly and the boyfriend of Kajima who is a professional attacker using intelligent hunting tactics. * Thomas Kenji - A Japanese human male that pilots the "Eternal Flame" Gundam. A very calm, collective and spiritual gundam the specializes with fire like the teams controlled Pyromaniac. * Alexia Tria - A Staeth female that pilots the "General" Gundam. A very hardcore, rebellion girl on the team. She specializes in battlefield tactics controlling with forceful and brutal tactics. * Liang Zan - A Chinese human male that pilots the "Bushido Dragon" Gundam. The Stealth member of the team that is sometimes silence who specializes in stealth attacks and swordsman skills. * Jeji Alia - A Ossassinstal female that pilots the "Bloody Mary" Gundam. She specializes in quick reflexes and only relies on her blades. She mostly closes herself off from the team to herself but sometimes comes for her team. She is basically the goth member of the team. * Gel Unit-45 - A Prominoid that pilots the "Silent Fang" Gundam. The smartest member of the team specializes in logic targets and uses the basic fighting skills. * Riley Nimson - A Spanish human male rookie pilot that pilots the "Destiny" Gundam. He is the new recruit teammate of the Freedom Rangers who specializes in science. * Mason Thompson - A African American human male that pilots the "Heavy Duty" Gundam. The basic muscle of the team who uses large guns as the last resort. He is usually the friendly giant and overprotective father figure to his teammates. He is the demolition experts and weapons experts of the team that specializes in heavy attacks and is usually the backup. Antagonists (Monarch Templar's/Monarchy Dynasty) * Kason Alexander III - A Russian human male and the ruler of Monarchy Dynasty that pilots "Grim Reaper" which is the opposite of the Archangel Gundam. He is very strategic when coming up with war or invasion attacks. He is also very downright cold, heartless and sometimes takes pleasures of killing his most hated. He also tries to get Karma to like him but never gets her. * ''(Reserved)' * Alakar Nema - A Steath male the pilots the "Viper" Gundam and is the third in command of the Monarch Dynasty. He is also strategic when coming to making war plans but his ego can sometimes get the best of him which result's him failing to win fights. * Gel Unit-12 - A Prominoid that pilots the custom built "Soldier" Gundam. He is basically another member of the high ranking class of soldiers and leads the soldiers into battle. * Karma Black - A female tiger that pilots a transformable Tiger Gundam "Stripes". She is basically the team's muscle that confused about this war. She doesn't know who side to take. She only joined Kason because of her family being kept in slavery and her only reason to be here. Once she rescues her family she gladly leaves the M.D. Supporting Characters * Kaiser - A Japanese human teenage male and the Freedom Fighters engineer * Lisa - A Japanese female teenage Jaguar and the Freedom Fighters Communication officer * Anetti Gnashi (Sister to Amaya) - A Japanese female teenager Dispatcher of the Freedom Rangers * Leela Nara - A Ossassinstal female that pilots the "Stardust Memory" Gundam. She specializes in close quarters combat with her laser blades on her gundam. She is the opposite of Jeji as she was the more free-spirited fighter with flexible agile fighting skills. * Jaxon K. - An unknown human male that pilots "The Lone Wolf" Gundam. He is a rogue pilot that fights for the right price. He never does work with others on his jobs and finds a hard time trusting others but he does change when a situation gets out of control. Organizations and Companies * Universal Cooperative Alliance (U.C.A.) - An Alliance formed by all of the beings in the universe to serve and protect the stars with security and protection. * Monarch Dynasty - An Monarch formed to take over the universe with an iron fist. * Meki Industries - A company formed by the Meki Government from Mars. * Feraline Association and Kitintelligence - A company from the Felisoleo homeworld; Felisa. * Kesha Cooperation - A Company from the Staeth homeworld; Alkore. * Stal Enterprises - A company that specializes in the mobile suit construction from Ossassinstal homeworld; Stalion. * Promination Cooperative - A manufacturing company from the Prominoid's homeworld; Larex-91. Home Planets * Earth - Home of the Human Race * Felisa - Home of the Felisoleo Race * Alkore - Home of the Staeth Race * Larex-91 - Home of the Prominoid Race * Stalion - Home of the Ossassinstal Race Mobile Suits Freedom Rangers # A346-B7K Archangel Gundam # AG-42B9 Wasp Gundam # KAT-2356 Liger Gundam # GF13-017NJIII Eternal Flame Gundam # MSZ-006-2 General Gundam # MWF-JG74 Bushido Dragon Gundam # GF13-050NJJA Bloody Mary Gundam # GN-001 Silent Fang # RG GP01 Zephyranthes Destiny # XXXG-RX-0 Heavy Duty Others # NK-13J Stardust Memory Gundam # LAS-2457 Lone Wolf Gundam Monarch Templar's (Monarch Dynasty) # XXXG-01D2 Grim Reaper # XXXG-01S2 Viper # RMS-141 Xekueins Soldier # LION-441 Stripes Gallery Gundam RW Cover book.jpg|T.V. Series cover Gundam RW Monarch Dynasty Flag.jpg|Monarchy Dynasty Logo Gundam RW Intermission Japanese Version.jpg|Gundam R.W. Intermission Japanese Version Gundam RW Intermission English Version.jpg|Gundam R.W. Intermission English Version Gundam_R.W._U.C.A. Flag.jpg|Universal Cooperative Alliance Flag Trivia * Gundam R.W. is inspired by Gundam Wing, Endless Waltz, Iron-Blooded Orphans and Tenchi Muyo! GXP and Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar but without the harem plot * This is one of the few Gundam series to involve extraterrestrials. = Category:Mobile Suit Gundam: Revolutionary Warfare